Once A Family, Always A Family
by meaisabelle
Summary: Summary:  Stefan & Damon's parents were brought back to life for Katherine to use as a bait. It didn't end up well because in two years they had a little sister & their parents died 3 months later. Little by little Damon & Stefan learn to be friends.
1. Introduction

Summary:

Stefan & Damon's parents were able to be brought back to life for Katherine to use them as a bait. It didn't end up well because in two years they had a little sister & their parents died three months later. Little by little Damon and Stefan learn to be friends again. Setting is 12 Years before they met Elena. I know the summary sucks but please at least give it a try : )

"_What?_" Damon hissed. "Damon, I know it sounds bad, but maybe this is a good thing. Can we just try? We've got no other choice. And I would want to give her up anyway." said Stefan. "Stefan, taking care of _you_ is already an entirely big problem. And now you expect _us_ to take care of a _human?_" Damon objected.

"Please, Damon. I'm begging you. She's our sister. She's got nowhere else to go. And we're not yet even sure if she really is human. I mean, it isn't normal for Katherine to bring a century year old dead person back to life, what if she isn't entirely human? I mean, what if we just give her up and then she turns out to be not human, and when people find out that she's something else, no one would even accept her anymore. Everyone would want to stay away from her. We're her only family, Damon. We're all she's got." Stefan insisted. Damon rolled his eyes at this, but he was having second thoughts too.

"You know, sometimes I would ask myself why you would even care about these little things. I mean, look at us, we're brothers" Damon shrugged at saying _brothers_ "but look at me, I don't even care what happens to her. If she's not human, big deal! Let her on her own, whatever! But it seems way to important for you to ignore. Sometimes I even doubt if we really are brothers. But then again, maybe you're right. I wouldn't want to risk anything supernatural being found out by the townspeople, because that's a risk, too, in exposing who we really are. I know I'm going to regret this sooner or later" Damon sighed before he said the next phrase "but I guess I'll have to agree with you."

"Thank you, Damon." Stefan let out a sigh. "What's the girl's name again?" Damon asked. "Damon, it would be much nicer if you could say 'What's our sister's name again?' She's not just some random girl we picked up on the street you know. Her name's Lyra. Lyra Isabelle Salvatore." Stefan replied. "Okay, okay." Damon sighed heavily.

Stefan went up to his room to get the infant in pink pajamas and brought her to Damon. "This, is Lyra." Damon looked at her, observing her looks. She was very white, but not pale white, she was glowing white. She had a pointed nose and light brown eyes, her lips were very detailed and it was pinkish-white. Her hair had already grown a bit thick since birth. She was a brunette, a very light brunette that is.


	2. 12 Years Later

12 YEARS LATER

"Someone's up early today." said Damon as he saw Lyra putting her books into her purple Jansport backpack. "I can't afford to be late on the first day of me being a 7th grader can I?" Lyra smiled as she put on her backpack, rode on her purple bike and took off. She arrived at 7:30 A.M. which was quite early because classes don't start until 8 in the morning.

She entered the school grounds, seeing the big black letters with a red and white background saying 'John Steinberg University' which is named after the Founder of the school. That's right. She studies in a private school. She entered the double doors with the familiar scent of Lavender filling the school hallways. The girls wore a white buttoned blouse with a black tie hanging around the collar and a checkered red and black mini skirt, followed by a pair of knee length socks and flat shoes. The boys wore a white buttoned shirt with a black jacket and a red tie followed by black pants and shoes.

She went to the locker which had a laminated paper saying "Lyra Salvatore" in it. Right beside Lyra's locker in the left, she spotted a familiar name saying "Scarlett Russo". She was her best friend. Scarlett was named after her looks. Maybe you'd have guessed, she has scarlett hair. She was just as white as Lyra and her lips were as red as a rose. Their lockers were arranged alphabetically. To her right, there was an unfamiliar name in the locker. "Zac Santiago". _He must be a new student._ Lyra thought to herself.

Each year level had four sections, Lyra, was in section 1.

Their seats were also arranged alphabetically. "Hey Lyra. How was the break?" asked Scarlett as students scrambled to their seats. "There was nothing special. But it was fun. Yours?" asked Lyra in return. "It was cool. Do you remember my cousin, Rosemary, from California?" asked Scarlett. "Yeah. The girl with blondish-brownish hair?" she replied. "Yeah, her. She came to visit us this summer with her sister and we had so much fun in the beach!" Scarlett squealed. "Shh! Not too loud." Lyra hushed. "That sounds like fun-"

Lyra was interrupted by the teacher's coming in. "Good morning class! My name is Mr. John Roberts but I'd like you all to call me Mr. Roberts. If you have any questions in class, raise your hand and wait until I call you before you speak." he cleared his throat before speaking again. "If you are going to answer a question that I asked, you must also raise your hand and wait for me to call you before you speak."

"My first and most important rule is silence. Nobody must speak, giggle, laugh or do any other unnecessary noises unless I give you permission. If you break this rule you are going to have to face the consequences. Second is punctuality-" Mr. Roberts was interrupted by a group of boys barging into the classroom. "Uhh-sorry, sir. We got kind of lost-we ended up going to one of the third grader's classrooms." The black haired boy excused. "Well go to your seats, chop chop! I was just explaining to your classmates my rule of punctuality-" Lyra no longer listened to what he was saying. She focused on the blonde-haired boy who sat next to her. _This must be Zac._ She thought.

He had cute blue eyes and his hair was blonde with streaks of brown in it. _He's very cute!_ Lyra thought. He had one dimple in his cheek.

She didn't pay much attention that day to school since it was only the first day. She let it pass quickly then changed into black jogging pants, white rubber shoes and blue sports blouse right after school was done. She got her bike and went to the park right beside the school.

She sat near the fountain, waiting for Damon since he promised the day before that they would go biking in the park right after school. Damon arrived ten minutes later. "Took you long enough." said Lyra as she put a belt around her backpack and tied it to her bike and got on it. "Stefan. He was blabbering about some girl he met in school that looks exactly like Katherine." said Damon as he rode on his bike and started biking together with Lyra. "No way! That's almost impossible. Are they related?" asked Lyra. "Stefan hasn't talked to her yet. Except when he ran into her when she was leaving the mens' room." said Damon jokingly.

Lyra made a sharp turn, trying to catch up with Damon. "Seriously? He ran into the girl when she was leaving the mens' room? That's silly. Is he sure she's not Katherine? I mean, that's like the kind of thing Katherine _might_ do." Lyra laughed. "Very funny. But, I don't know. He said her name was Elena Gilbert. And he said that he was a hundred percent sure that she's human. Even though, that still makes things kind of mysterious. And one more thing weird about Stefan, he said that it wasn't the first time he saw her. He saw her a few nights before." said Damon, slightly confused. "Something about saving her from drowning, or, whatever!" said Damon, letting one hand free from the handle to scratch his head.

Lyra took out a clip from her bag with one hand and pinned the part of her hair which was hanging loose from her ponytail.

"Well, that's Stefan's sort of thing. I just hope that Elena girl's got nothing to do with Katherine." said Lyra, as he and Damon left the park and biked home.

"You guys are late." said Stefan as he pulled his shirt on. He and Damon share a room now since Damon let Lyra take his. "That's your fault Mr. I-Met-A-Girl-Who-Looks-Exactly-Like-Katherine." Damon said sarcastically as he pulled off his shirt and changed into his trousers. Stefan rolled his eyes and left the room.

He went down near the fireplace. Lyra was there. "Hey. You alright?" asked Stefan as he saw Lyra. "Fine. Just, please, be careful around that girl. I don't want you _or_ Damon getting into any trouble." Lyra sighed. "_Who_ girl?" Stefan asked, clueless. It was only then that she realized, Stefan doesn't know that she knows about Elena Gilbert. "Damon told me about, Elena Gilbert, is it? And about how she looks so much like Katherine, but please, all I'm asking is be careful." she sighed one more time. "Oh, Lyra. I promise." he replied, guilty.

"Oh and, Lyra? Could you please come to Mystic Falls tomorrow after school? I just want to show you Elena, don't worry, we won't talk to her, but I just want to know what she looks like, I mean, apart from the fact that she looks like Katherine, but, I want to know what you think she's like. After all, your dismissal is thirty minutes earlier than ours. Please?" Stefan asked. "Okay, I'll try." she smiled hesitantly, then left.

She went to bed early that night. She doesn't even mind school that much anymore.

**Okay guys, sorry if this chapter was a bit draggy. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! : )**


	3. It's Time We Got Together

**Needless to say that I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Please enjoy this chapter : )**

Lyra hurried to bike all the way from her school to Mystic Falls High School when classes were done. She parked her bike right beside Stefan's car and asked a girl where the gym was since Stefan said in the morning that they'd meet there. She spotted Stefan at once.

"About time you showed up." said Stefan. "Excuse me, but you forgot to tell me where the gym was. I had to ask some girl where it was and she would always stutter." teased Lyra. "Shh-" Stefan pressed a finger against Lyra's lips.

"-see you tomorrow then."

"That's her." said Stefan. "Follow me, and try not to make any noise." he added. Lyra rolled her eyes then nodded. They we're walking and they hid behind Stefan's car as they reached the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot, Bonnie." said Elena. _She looks shy, tamed, and not taking advantage of people. That's a start. _Lyra thought. "No problem. Have a safe trip home, see you tomorrow!" said Bonnie. Elena went beside her car when her cellphone rang.

_"Hello? Aunt Jenna, yes, he said he was at his classmate's, no, he didn't tell me, oh! Okay, okay, I'm going, okay, the kitchen? Okay, bye."_ Then she hung up. "God, Jeremy! Where have you gone to this time?" she muttered out loud. She sighed and then went into her car. Then left.

They both stood up. "She seems sweet." was all Lyra said after. "Save it for later, let's go home. Damon might yell at me again for keeping you out." said Stefan. "What about my bike?" asked Lyra. "I'm sure we could fit that in at the back seat." said Stefan, already getting the bike and fitting it in. "There." he said then got in the car and drove to the boardinghouse.

"And where, may I ask, have you two been?" said Damon as they arrived home. "Spying." Lyra smiled then looked at Stefan. He rolled his eyes. "I let Lyra take a peek on Elena. See what she thinks about her." said Stefan. "Yeah, whatever." said Damon as he turned around.

Stefan's phone rang. It was a number. There was no name. He answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"I'm going to come and get you." _The girl replied blankly.

_"I'm sorry, but may I know who this is?"_

_"Take a guess."_

_"Wha-Elena? Elena is this you?"_

_"Wrong. Take another guess."_

_"Katherine!"_

_"Good."_

_"Katherine what do you want? Why are you-"  
_

And she hung up. Stefan stared at his cellphone, then at Lyra and Damon. "_That was Katherine?_" Lyra hissed. "Yes. I don't know what she wants." said Stefan as he threw his phone into the couch. "The cemetery." said Damon all of a sudden. "That just might be the first place she'd go to. Come on!" Damon rushed. Lyra grabbed her jacket and went with them.

"Jer? Jeremy? Are you in here?" Elena called out for her missing brother. She went over to her parents' grave. "Jeremy." she said, spotting him, kneeling down and holding flowers. He placed them in between their graves. "Jeremy. We've been worried sick! We didn't know where you were! You shouldn't run off like that! Aunt Jenna has been going crazy! Go home now and apologize to her, Jer!" Elena yelled at her brother, trying to discipline him. "Well sorry, Elena! Sorry for actually bothering to visit our dead parents! I just thought you'd understand! Geez! Stop acting like your my mom!" Jeremy yelled back and ran home.

"-apologize to her, Jer!" Stefan heard the last part. "Oh no." he hissed. "Damon, keep looking around. Elena's here somewhere, Katherine must be after her. Katherine must have seen Elena. She must have seen how they look alike! Oh no, please don't tell me Katherine's going to start attacks here, please please-" Stefan was cut off by Damon's impatience.

"Shut up for a minute will you? We're trying to solve this thing, if you keep making noises Katherine might as well kill us before we see her." Damon let out his impatience. Lyra just stared. She was frightened at the part where Damon said the word 'kill'.

"Who's there?" Elena called out as she felt someone pass behind her. She looked around for a few seconds then continued walking. "Who's there? Jer? Is that you? This isn't funny!" she squealed. Slowly, she saw something in the shadows. Something was emerging. There was fog all around. She couldn't see the woman's face. Although she was sure it was female. She had curls in her hair. "Who are you?" Elena asked the woman. The woman just kep walking towards her. Slowly, she began to see her face. _Impossible!_ Elena thought to herself. She saw her own face.

Stefan spotted a woman in the shadows, he recognized her immediately. "KATHERINE PIERCE!" yelled Stefan. Elena turned to see Stefan, so did Katherine. "Stefan, Stefan. What a coincidence to meet you here, don't you think?" Katherine said weakly. "Stefan, you know this girl?" asked Elena, confused. "Oh yes, we know each other alright. We're very, very, very old friends." Katherine smiled.

"I see you've brought someone along too." said Katherine, sensing Damon and Lyra. Damon and Lyra came out of their hiding places. "Elena, get out of here, go home, now!" said Stefan. "I don't think so." said Katherine, going nearer Elena. Elena was freaking out now, their faces looked exactly alike. "Elena go _now!_" yelled Stefan.

Katherine smiled at Elena, then quickly bit her neck, sucking out the blood. Damon attacked, he pushed Katherine away. Stefan and Damon we're already fighting Katherine. Lyra couldn't do much, so she attended to Elena. She saw the wounds on her neck. Elena was screaming in pain. Lyra searched Elena's body for anything that could help, she found a handkerchief and she put it on the wound. Stefan told Damon to watch over Katherine, she was very weak by now, then Stefan attended to Elena. "Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked painfully. "I'll tell you later, right now you need help." He replied, doing everything to help Elena. 

Stefan heard the rustle of leaves to his left, he looked to his left and saw Damon, but Katherine wasn't there anymore. Stefan instructed Lyra to hold the handkerchief on Elena's neck and apply slight pressure to it.

"Did I not tell you to watch over Katherine?" Yelled Stefan angrily at Damon. "Yes. You did." Damon replied blankly. "Well, why didn't you?" Stefan put both his hands on Damon's shoulders against the tree. Damon just stared at Stefan like nothing happened. "Ever since we took care of Lyra, I tried to trust you with things. And I've succeeded with that. I was able to trust you to take care of her when I'm not around, I trusted you to have fun with her when she wants to. And now it was all just taken away! Why can't you just be trustworthy all your life? You always have to break it in some point!" Stefan yelled at Damon, lifting him off the ground.

"Well if I'm not trustworthy anymore-" Damon yelled back, pushing Stefan and getting up on his feet again "then maybe I should just leave, shouldn't I?" he yelled. "Fine then! Leave! That's always your solution to everything!" Stefan yelled angrily, pointing to the shadows, signalling Damon to go that way. "Since you told me to leave, I'd rather not! I'd rather stay here and watch you get your temper up." Damon laughed. "You-" Stefan snarled. He chased Damon and attacked him. It was getting late, neither of them had still come back. Lyra decided to bring Elena to the boardinghouse. _But how?_ She thought.

"Elena, can you walk?" Lyra asked the bleeding girl. Elena fluttered her eyes open. "I guess so." Elena tried to get up. "I'm going to bring you to our place. It's not far from here." said Lyra, putting Elena's right arm around her shoulder to support her. It was thirty seconds away, but the silence between them made it seem like hours.

"Here take this. It'll make you feel better." Lyra told Elena as she let Elena lie down on her bed. "Thanks." said Elena. Lyra looked at her, observing her looks. _She does look like Katherine, the only difference is that Katherine has curls, Elena's hair is perfectly straight. Katherine's eyes are full of malice, Elena's are very innocent._ Lyra smiled as she thought about it.

"Did you understand what happened back there?" Lyra asked her, seeing the confusion in her face. Elena shook her head. "Oh and uhm, how did you know my name? I don't remember introducing myself to you." Elena smiled a bit. "Oh, sorry, I forgot about that. I'm Lyra. Do you know Stefan Salvatore?" Lyra asked. "The new guy at school?" Elena asked. "That's him." Lyra replied. Elena nodded. "He's my brother. Did you see the dark haired guy that was with us earlier? With electric blue eyes?" Lyra asked. Elena nodded. "He's our brother too, he's the eldest." Lyra sighed before continuing.

"Have you ever heard of vampires before?" Lyra asked. Elena nodded. "But I never believed in them. Until now." said Elena. Lyra forced a smile. She explained everything. From Stefan and Damon being changed into vampires. She told her about Katherine, and how cruel she'd been. Lyra told her about how Katherine brought Stefan and Damon's parents back to life to use them as baits and how she was born.

"So, are you human?" Elena asked. "We don't know yet, lately I haven't done anything supernatural so, that's a sign." Lyra chuckled. "How're you feeling?" Elena said. She went to Lyra's dresser and looked at her neck. "Whoa! Where'd it-" Elena said, shocked, she looked at her neck, every single part of her neck, and there was no wound. "Oh and you should also know that vampire bites heal quickly." Lyra smiled, putting a hand over her mouth, stopping herself from laughing at Elena's reaction. "Hey, Lyra, I really need to get home, my aunt might go frantic over me not being home this late. Thanks for the help, really, I appreciate it." Elena smiled. Lyra nodded and led her out the front door. "You sure you can take it from here?" asked Lyra. "I'm sure I could find my way out. Thanks." Elena said and disappeared into the forest.

Lyra shot one last glance at the darkness and went inside the house. She waited for Damon, or Stefan, to come that night. But neither came. She lived alone for the rest of the months. Before she knew it, it was already Christmas Eve. Katherine didn't come knocking at her door so at least she knew she was safe, she didn't know for how long though, Damon and Stefan had always been there for her.

She felt sad that it was the first Christmas ever that she was going to spend alone. She dressed up in a white dress that was fit from her hips and above, but below the hips it was free flowing. The whole house had Christmas decorations that made it seem like she was holding a party there. She was actually surprised that she was able to do all this herself. There were five candles in the middle of the table, the one in the middle was tallest, the ones beside the middle were taller than the ones at the sides. She was didn't cook anything special, she just made a simple meal for herself.

Stefan was hunting, far away from Mystic Falls. Coincidentally, Damon was hunting there too. But not for himself, he was doing it for Stefan. He took a doe and drank some of its blood, then went looking for Stefan. Luckily, Stefan was the one who found him. "Damon. What are you doing here?" Stefan spoke through his teeth. "Looking for you. Trying to make peace." he threw the doe at Stefan, Stefan caught it. "I'm sorry about what happened with Katherine. I know you won't forgive me yet, but I want _us_ to go to the boardinghouse with Lyra. I don't want her to spend Christmas alone." Damon apologized. "And besides, who would play Santa if we weren't there right?" Damon laughed. "Right." Stefan nodded. "Guess it's time we got together and went back." He said, putting an arm over Damon's shoulder. Damon did the same and ruffled Stefan's hair. They played along as they made their way back to the boardinghouse.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews... It serves as my inspiration you know :)) Hope you liked this chapter though... Please review again! Thanks!**


End file.
